The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a multi-gate metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET).
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, the size of a semiconductor device is extremely reduced, and the scaling of the device is reaching its limit. Accordingly, in order to reduce the parasitic resistance and capacitance in the device and to improve the performance of the device, a new method is needed through the structural change of the device.